


Genie in a Bottle

by fandomgalcentral



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral





	Genie in a Bottle

Darkness consumed her like a blanket, but there was more here than what was on the surface. A few hours ago, the day was like any other until the attack. No one believed her when she warned them it was coming. When it hit, well then she was believed. 

_ 1 Hour Earlier- _

Her car broke down on the way to her job as a secretary. The smoke poured through the hood, signaling her car had overheated.  _ Again.  _ She groaned as she stepped out to check it out. Being met with a face full of smoke wasn’t an appealing look ass she waved it away from her face enough to get a look at her radiator.  **_ Oh great, not again.  _ ** She thought to herself and sighed. Once again, her piece of shit car was a lost cause. Granted, the car was older than her, it being a hand me down from her father for her 18 th  birthday, but that was 4 years ago. Grabbing her bag, she had no choice but to ditch the car, not noticing it glow red when she walked away. 

“This is Preston.” A male voice answered the phone. 

“Hey, this is Y/N. My car broke down. I maybe running a bit late if I can find a ride. I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting this.” She heard his annoyed sigh on the other end of the phone. She knew he hated when she was late or didn’t show up because she was sick. Sometimes, she couldn’t help it. 

“No worries. Do you want me to come get you?” 

“I would love that, please. I’m so sorry, Pres. I don’t mean to-”

“Don’t worry about it. Where are you?” 

Once she gave him the address of the little diner, she went inside and waited. While she waited, she had a cup of coffee, hearing two male voice a booth away from her. 

“Sammy, this sounds very odd. A dark horned creature sucking out people’s souls? That sounds like something out of a horror film.” 

“I don’t know the name for it.” Sam admitted with a shrug. “6 people have dropped dead for no reason, Dean. It would help if we looked into it.” 

“Like we did with the mysterious car thing? Jesus, that was a nightmare enough to make even Stephen King cream himself.” 

“It’s called Christine.”  She  interject ed , making them look up at  her . “King  published  it in 1983. Good book actually.  Didn’t care much for the film that came out the same year,  in all honesty.” She sat next to Sam. “So tell me more about your mysterious demon.” You whisper, noting the look of surprise on their faces. She rolled her eyes. “You two are loud enough for me to hear you one booth away. Might as well spill the beans.” She shrugged. 

“What interest do you have in a case like this?” Dean eyed her suspiciously. 

“I like the supernatural stuff. It makes things rather more unique, I think.” 

“Even if it can kill you?” Sam inquired. 

“Even more fun!” She giggled. “Anyway, what’s this case  you’re working?”

Sam slides the file to her. “Men and women have been found dead from what seems like-” He hesitates to finish the sentence. He seemed uncomfortable with it. 

“ S exual activity  overload?  And no one can explain it?”

Dean and Sam shake their heads. 

“Sounds like you have a case dealing with an Incubus and Succubus. That’s an extremely rare phenomena. Death by sex doesn’t sound like a bad way to go.”  She muttered absentmindedly. The bell to the diner door opened as Preston entered. Y/N turned back to Sam and Dean. “Excuse me gentlemen, my boss has just arrived and I have to get to work.” She slid out of the booth, grabbing her purse and left. 

“Who the hell was that?” 

“No idea. I have in intuition that we haven’t seen the last of her. Shit.” Sam muttered. 

“What?” 

“We didn’t get her name.” 

“Who cares? She told us what we wanted to know. Now the question is, how do we know who the hell the Succubus and Incubus is.”

Evening had fallen and with it the last 10 minutes of her shift. She hummed as she typed away, seeing the light on her phone blink. She answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Ah, Y/N. Can you come to my office for a moment?” 

“Of course, sir. I’ll be in in a minute.” She hung up the phone. Hopefully he wasn’t angry for her being late earlier.  She went and knocked, entering a moment later. 

“Have a seat, Y/N. I know you’re anxious to get home, so I will make this brief.  The company had decided to make some cut backs.” He prattled on as she tuned his voice out. Suddenly she felt another presence in the room as Preston suddenly went paler than a sheet. She jumped up, almost too late as the blade missed her and narrowly missed Preston. 

She quickly ran out, making it back to her apartment in record time as she locked the doors and windows.  The presence had followed and wasn’t backing down. A loud crash against the door, made her fearful, but that wouldn’t stop her. 

**_ Come on, Y/N, be braver than this. Don’t be afraid.  _ ** She hummed in her mind as the entity crashed through the door. A dark shadow  entered. She was its prey and it wouldn’t stop until it had her. Items flew and crashed around the room as the entity screamed demonically.  **_ Not an incubus. Good to know.  _ ** Silence followed the tantrum as the shadow walked around the bed then pulled her out from under it. Time seemed to slow as her life was taken from her, making her unable to scream for help. Red light left her and into the entity itself.  **_ If this is what death feels like, make it less agonizing.  _ ** She noticed it begin to speak, only too late to realize it was a spell of some sort. 

_ Demons, Men, Gods _

_ I take this fresh soul as a sacrifice  _ **__ **

_ Her soul shall inhabit this lamp for the end of her days _

_ Seduce anyone who shall come upon it with 3 wishes then lead them to their doom _

_ Come shall be the end of days with this soul _

She gasped softly as her light was transferred to the lamp the demon held in its hands then fell still. The demon disappeared as sirens rushed to the scene. 


End file.
